The present invention relates to a remote access tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorized device designed to remove and replace light bulbs which are held at a variety of angles and heights and are otherwise inaccessible from ground level.
Numerous light bulb removal tools have been patented which alleviate the problems associated with replacing light bulbs from remote locations. One such problem is accessibility. Overhead lights are purposefully positioned out of reach to minimize risks associated with heat burns and unintentional contact which could result in-globe glass breakage. Another problem stems from the variety of angles from which bulbs must be extracted and replaced from these remote locations, such as from chandeliers and hanging light arrangements. Another problem is the adjustability of the handle to reach light bulbs at varying distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,814 to Allen, discloses an electric bulb holder which has bulb gripping arms that are pivotally connected to a slidable member which causes the bulb gripping arms to spread around the light bulb and then collapse to grip the light bulb. Once the user has a grip of the light bulb, she must rotate the whole bulb holder to screw or unscrew the light bulb. Further, the handle in this patent does not have a flexible arm for reaching light bulbs that are at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,541 to Maki discloses a device for removing or placing light bulbs in sockets. Specifically, the device taught by Maki consists of a fixed rod with a bendable arm for reaching light bulbs at different angles. The patent discloses using a helicoidal operating member inside the bendable arm which is bendable and rotatable. However, the device taught by Maki, by having a fixed rod, does not allow the user to adjust the rod to different heights. Also, the user must use an air bulb to create suction in an engaging cup to engage the light bulb. This is disadvantageous to the user, because the cup is not adjustable to engage different sized light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,743 to Negley discloses a light bulb changer having a rigid handle and a bendable arm attached to the handle. Although this light bulb changer allows the user to bend the arm to engage light bulbs at different angles, the light bulb changer does not allow the user to adjust the handle to different heights. Further, the light bulb changer taught by Negley does not allow the user to adjust the mechanism to fit differently sized light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,432 and 1,201,506 to Rozelle et al., both disclose an adjustable device for placing and removing electric light bulbs. Specifically, the device taught in these patents utilizes a rod which has a pivoting section about a clamp screw for reaching light bulbs at different angles. However, the pivoting section is locked by tightening the clamp screw, which is burdensome on the user, because the user must use a screw driver, or some other external tool, to lock the pivoting shaft. Further, the rods taught in this patent are also adjustable to reach light bulbs at different heights, but the mechanism to lock the rods at a desired height is limiting. The mechanism to prevent the sliding of the rods consists of pins positioned along the rod which are configured to slide into a bayonet slot cut into the outer surface of the rod. Therefore, the user can only adjust the rod at certain heights, which is burdensome if the light bulb is at a height that does not correspond to any of the positions available on the rod.
In one aspect of the present invention is a tool for selectively tightening and loosening a light bulb. The tool comprises means for clasping the light bulb. The clasping means is configured to have an adjustable dimension that is for clasping a correspondingly sized light bulb. The tool includes means for activating the clasping means. The activating means is configured for remote communication with the clasping means, wherein the activating means sends control communications to move the clasping means in a first direction and a second direction. The tool further comprises means for setting the clasping means in a desired configuration to engage the light bulb. The setting means is coupled to the clasping means. The setting means further comprises a means for varying the adjustable dimension. The varying means is coupled to the activating means. The control communications are preferably sent wirelessly from the activating means to the clasping means. In an alternative embodiment, the clasping means and the activating means are coupled to one another by a cable. The clasping means and the activating means are preferably coupled to a tubular member. The tool further comprises means for securing the wire to the tubular member, wherein the overall length of the tubular member is able to be selectively adjusted. The means for activating is preferably powered by a DC voltage source and alternately by an AC voltage source.
In another aspect of the invention is a light bulb changing tool that comprises a motorized clasping mechanism that is configured to engage a light bulb. The motorized clasping mechanism is configured along an axis and to actuate in a first direction and a second direction. The tool includes an electronic drive unit that is configured for remote communication with the motorized clasping mechanism. The electronic drive unit sends control communications to drive the motorized clasping mechanism to selectively move in the first direction and the second direction. The tool further comprises an arm member that positions the motorized clasping mechanism in a desired configuration to engage the light bulb. The arm member is coupled to the motorized clasping mechanism. The motorized clasping mechanism further comprises a rotator mechanism that is configured to rotate the motorized clasping mechanism in the first direction about the axis. The motorized clasping mechanism further comprises a plurality of spring urged fingers. The tool further comprises an adjusting mechanism that is configured to actuate the motorized clasping mechanism in the second direction. The control communications are sent wirelessly from the electronic drive unit to the motorized clasping mechanism. The motorized clasping mechanism and the electronic drive unit are alternatively coupled to one another by a cable. The motorized clasping mechanism and the electronic drive unit are preferably coupled to a tubular member. The tool further comprises a clip that secures the cable to the tubular member. The electronic drive unit is preferably powered by a DC voltage source and alternatively by an AC voltage source.
In yet another aspect of the invention is a method of assembling a light bulb changing tool. The method comprises the step of providing a clasping mechanism that is configured to engage a light bulb, wherein the clasping mechanism has an adjustable dimension. The method comprises providing a drive unit in remote communication with the clasping mechanism, wherein the drive unit sends control communications to electrically activate the clasping mechanism to actuate the clasping mechanism in a first direction and a second direction. The method further comprises the step of coupling an adjusting arm to the clasping mechanism, whereby the adjusting arm is configured to adjust the clasping mechanism to a desired position that is relative to the light bulb. The method further comprises the step of coupling the clasping mechanism and the drive unit to a tubular member. The control communications are preferably sent wirelessly from the drive unit to the clasping mechanism. The method further comprises the step of coupling the clasping mechanism and the drive unit to one another by a cable. The method further comprises securing the cable to the tubular member with a clip.